Jabberwock Island
Jabberwock Island 'is the primary setting of ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. It is actually an archipelago, consisting of five bigger islands connected by a smaller, central island. According to the information pamphlet, it is located in the Pacific Ocean. It revealed in Chapter 6 that Jabberwock Island is actually apart of the Neo World Program. Description Prior to the Neo World Program Jabberwock Island is a small archipelago in the Pacific Ocean, a paradise of everlasting summer with natural beauty. Jabberwock comprises one small central island and a group of five islands surrounding it. The resort was developed around the outer islands, and a magnificent administration building was built on the central island. The lobby of the administration building houses a statue representing the island. One moves between the five islands by a ferry boat service. At first some people requested bridges to be built, but they were refused due to concern for the environment. During the events of the Neo World Program According to Sonia, Hajime and Monokuma conversation, Jabberwock Island were made by the Future Foundation and is, in other words, an Artificial island. (Hinted by Monokuma saying "those guys" and "huge organization/fearsome group" in the game). Future Foundation rebuilt the island by adding or lessen many features, they are: *Removing the administration building on the central island. *Surveillance Cameras' through out the island which connect directly to the Future Foundation. *Bridges to every island. They're also sheltering the bridges. *Future Foundation took the boats away from the island, they are also presumably the ones who messed up the airplane engines in the airport. *Adding teacher's rules which must be obeyed by the students. But later, a certain someone brought a virus which messed up and hacked the Neo World Program, make Monokuma able to enter the island and defeat Usami, which made the Field Trip of Mutual Killing start. Monokuma also changed some features when the Mutual Killing started, they are: *Turning "Usami" into "Monomi". *Replacing the original Jabberwock Statue with his Monobeast, who later guarded every sheltered island bridge. *Breaking the surveillance cameras so the Future Foundation can't monitor the students. *Building a court room (Monokuma Rock) on the central island. *Adding a countdown bomb (Neo World Program countdown bomb) on the central island, at the original Jabberwock Statue location. *Replacing the old teacher's rules with Field Trip of Mutual Killing rules. The Islands Central Island The central island is the main island that connected all five islands on Jabberwock Island, Monokuma usually used this island as a gathering place. Locations found on this island are : Jabberwock Park Used as a gathering place when Monokuma called the students together; there is also a Neo World Program Countdown bomb planted in the Monobeast statue, but before Monokuma came to the island, it was the original location of the Jabberwock Statue. This is where you first meet Byakuya. Bridges to All Island There are bridges which connected all the islands together and it was sheltered by Monokuma when the Mutual Killing started. The bridges also are guarded by the Monobeasts, but when a trial ends, Monomi defeats them one by one. It's revealed that the bridges was built by the Future Foundation, knowing before the Neo World Program ''was commenced, the tourist usually come from an island to another island via a boat. Monokuma Rock Monokuma Rock was built by Monokuma himself when the Mutual Killing started. It's used as a court room whenever a murder occurs. Monokuma also equipped the Rock with an elevator which connected the land with Monokuma Rock and also included a lift wide enough to be filled with 15-16 people. Monokuma changes the design of the court room in every different trial. The First Island Appropriately titled, this is the first island to be explored. Hajime wakes up along the coast, and Nagito Komaeda is there to greet him. After Hajime gains his bearings, he begins to explore. The First Island is the only island which isn't guarded by the a Monobeast, because it was already unlocked by Usami when the students transported to the island. This Island is where the students lived, and the first murder took place. Locations found on this island are: Airport Jabberwock Airport was originally used as a 'normal' airport until the ''Neo World Program ''started. The airplane on the Jabberwock Island was heavily broken. According to Kazuichi, the airplane engines were missing, therefore the airplanes couldn't be used. This is also where you first meet Gundham and Kazuichi. Rocketpunch Market This is a market that keeps many goods such food, drinks and the other things. This is the place where Byakuya got his 'just in case' duralumin case and the other safety weapons. Hiyoko usually bought gummies here and this is the place where the killers usually bought stuff to help them with their murders. Usami Corral (Farm/Ranch) This is a farm which is occupied by livestock, it originally had only chickens until Usami, as a demonstration of her magical abilities, turned a chicken into a cow. It is not iused much in the story. This is also where you first meet Hiyoko and Akane. Hotel Mirai Hotel Mirai is where the students lived. Each student had their own cottage for living. Inside the Hotel, there was a swimming pool at the center, an Old Lodge and the Hotel's main building. Inside the building there was a Lobby and a Restaurant. Hotel Mirai's Lobby & Restaurant The place inside the Hotel Mirai main building. The place where the students could relax, play some portable games and it is the place where the students usually met in the morning and had breakfast. In Chapter 3, Hiyoko made a memorial dedicated to Mahiru Koizumi, which most people told Hiyoko to take down as they believed it looked more like someone was cursing Mahiru rather then a memorial to her (They later took back their complaints after realizing how much Hiyoko put into the memorial). Old Lodge A dirty Lodge located beside the restaurants. Inside the Lodge, there was an Office Room, a bathroom, and a kitchen. This was the location of the party that Byakuya came up with to watch over his fellow classmates. The first murder took place here. The Second Island The second island opens up after the first trial ended, and ater Monomi defeated one of the Monobeasts who guarding this island. This is the place where the second murder took place. Locations found on this island are: Pharmacy A place where the students can find many species medicine. Hajime said that the medicine was not like the ones he used in Japan and the labels seemed much more aggressive. According to Mikan, anesthetics can be found in this place and it was proved right when Peko took anesthetics to knock out Hiyoko when she carried out her plan to murder Mahiru. Ancient ruins The abandoned Hope's Peak Academy Building. It was heavily guarded even though it was already turned into ruins. There is writing on the gate, kanji for "Future" words. It needed password to enter the front gate, and if someone entered the wrong password, they would be instantly shot by a machine gun which was already set in the gate. Later in the last chapter, the Academy was used again by Monokuma (AI Junko Enoshima) and Future Foundation to activated the "Graduation". Library A giant library, filled with many books both imported and local, even occult magazines could be found in the library. According to Sonia, the island hosts an installation on the level of the national library and even rivals the library in her hometown. Later, Monomi explains to the group that she prepared the library to make the group concentrate on their studies. According to a pamphlet/tourist brochure regarding Jabberwock Island (before used by Future Foundation), there were many wealthy people taking long vacations on the island and the library was surely built using their contributions. After the island was used as the ''Neo World Program's ''main location, they added two Usami statues there, but it was later broken by Monokuma, and replace with two Monokuma statues. Diner - Restaurant & Parking A modern restaurant. Used as Sonia girls-only party meeting point in Chapter 2. There was a spinning diner sign outside and a parking lot. Inside the restaurant, there was a bar-table, food shelf, a bathroom, dining table and other stuff. Chandler Beach A beautiful private beach used by many of the students. Beach House A private luxury/celebrity-edition Beach House equipped with a walk-in closet, fridge, and plumbing. The shower was busted and couldn't be used. Inside the closet, there was swimming, diving, and other equipment. The drinks inside the fridge were free, but there was a rule in the Beach House, it's forbidden to change clothes in the beach house, or else, the rules-breaker would be in trouble/punished. The second murder took place here. The Third Island After the events of the second trial, the Third Island is opened. Locations found on this island are : Hospital The Hospital includes the main room, a sick room on first floor and staff/meeting room on second floor. This is the place where students with Despair Fever were taken. Titty Typhoon (Live House) - A music live house, that included the Parking and Staff Room. The third murder took place here. Motel A motel used for temporary living. In the third chapter the unaffected students moved here to avoid catching the Despair Fever. Electric Town A town filled with many electronic goods. Cinema A place where the students can watch movies. The Fourth Island After the events of the third trial, the Fourth Island is opened. Locations found on this island are : Usami/Monomi's/Haunted House Monomi's private room was located here. Nezumi Castle A mice-themed castle. There's a secret inside the castle, a secret password to unlocked the abandoned Hope's Peak Academy gate. Roller Coaster A ride in which the students could go on for free. Surprise House, including the Strawberry House & Grape House. The fourth murder took place here. The Fifth Island After the events of the Fourth trial, the Fifth Island is opened. Locations found on this island are: Jabberwock Military Station The place where warfare vehicles are located. Doll Factory The place where Monokuma produces his Monokuma dolls. Doll Factory - Warhouse A place where Monokuma stored his completed dolls. The last murder took place here. City Stalls Places located inside the city. Maps Second island map 1.jpg Central island map.jpg Second island map 2.jpg A island map.jpg Jabberwok Island map.jpg Trivia *In the cinema on the third Island, theres a poster next to the door. The poster is most likely an easter egg referencing the upcoming game '"''Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo - Danganronpa Another Episode ". '''The image is of Komaru Naegi, the sister of Makoto Naegi, firing a Megaphone hacking gun at a pinned Monokuma. This poster can also found in Chiaki's Cottage, behind the Monokuma arcade machine. Category:Locations